


Se appresso la morte s'ama

by cicia3



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Future Fic, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Post 5X13, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:33:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicia3/pseuds/cicia3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin crede nel circolo infinito del loro destino; combattere, morire, nascere, ritrovarsi ancora. Allungare le mani per afferrare un lembo dell'altro anche se è troppo tardi. Riabbracciarsi ogni volta, seppure per poco.<br/>[Questa storia è stata scritta per il contest “Segui la corrente” indetto da AmhayP sul forum di EFP]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Se appresso la morte s'ama

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Se appresso la morte s'ama  
> Autore: hiromi_chan  
> Fandom (se scelto): Merlin  
> Pairing (se scelto): Merthur  
> Pacchetto: Decadentismo – Giovanni Pascoli  
> Genere: malinconico, sentimentale   
> Rating: verde  
> Avvertimenti: Flashfic; morte di un personaggio; si fa riferimento al finale della serie; ambientata nel futuro.
> 
> L'idea per il ripetersi del destino di Arthur e Merlin (che praticamente si ritrovano ogni volta ma non hanno mai un attimo di pace) mi è venuta dall'inquietante battuta del druido che, nella 5x01 disse: “Even you cannot alter the never-ending circle of his fate.”   
> In questa fiction è descritto quello che mi sono immaginata come il loro primo addio dopo la morte di Arthur nella 5x13.
> 
> L'obiettivo del contest era immedesimarsi in un determinato autore, ispirandosi al suo stile per scrivere la nostra storia. Devo dire che è stata una sfida davvero stimolante rifarsi a Pascoli, e dopo essermi strappata i capelli per tre quarti del tempo, alla fine di punto in bianco mi sono sentita soddisfatta del risultato xD Mi sono ispirata alle atmosfere del Gelsomino Notturno, anche toccando i temi amore/vita/morte. Inoltre mi sono divertita con qualche figura retorica e ho cercato di fare attenzione alla gamma sensoriale per le descrizioni della scena.  
> Nonostante bisognasse scegliere i prompt di un solo autore, però, cercando le citazioni mi sono imbattuta anche nel Decameron, e proprio in una delle mie novelle preferite ho trovato questa meraviglia, da cui è tratto il titolo della fiction:  
> “Egli è il vero che io ho amato e amo Guiscardo, e quanto io viverò, che sarà poco, l'amerò. E se appresso la morte s'ama, non mi rimarrò d'amarlo.”

_Per tutta la notte s'esala_

_l'odore che passa col vento._

_Passa il lume su per la scala;_

_brilla al primo piano; s'è spento..._

_Pascoli – Il gelsomino notturno_

 

 

 

 

 

È tutto un tintinnio di grilli, quella notte – è tutto un canto di musica croccante. Una brezza soffia tra i rami dell'olmo, _sssssh_ ; sparge intorno qualcosa di languido e doloroso. I fili d'erba si piegano sotto i loro corpi; li avvolgono, unendosi all'abbraccio.

Arthur passa le dita tra i ricci di Merlin, piano. Fa scorrere la punta dei polpastrelli su quelle labbra violacee, traccia il percorso che porta a quegli occhi così blu nel buio, e toccando una volta un segreto si schiude, e toccando ancora ogni muro crolla. Stringe Merlin a sé, gli accomoda il capo sul suo braccio, più rude, più urgente.

Merlin sbuffa una risata debole e tenera che distrugge entrambi. “Tu sei...” soffia. Ma Arthur non saprà mai come, perché quando Merlin sbatte le palpebre, la sua voce si perde nel vento, si fa mormorio.

L'altra metà dell'anima di Arthur si sta spegnendo tra le sue braccia; eppure il volto di Merlin è aperto all'amore, balugina nella notte. Arthur sente più forte la volontà del cuore solo quando si avvicina la fine. Adesso che vede Merlin scivolare via attraverso un tremulo velo, Arthur sa di non essere pronto a lasciarlo. “Ero convinto che avremmo avuto più tempo,” si mangia le parole.

Merlin corruccia le sopracciglia. “Avremo... sempre tempo,” lo rassicura, un respiro determinato. “Io e te... torneremo sempre. Insieme.”

Merlin crede nel circolo infinito del loro destino; combattere, morire, nascere, ritrovarsi ancora. Allungare le mani per afferrare un lembo dell'altro anche se è troppo tardi. Riabbracciarsi ogni volta, seppure per poco.

Arthur non crede nelle profezie, ma vuol credere a Merlin. Trova folle il prezzo richiesto perché possano stringersi ancora – una vita per una vita: Arthur è tornato, Merlin deve pagare con la sua. Tuttavia annuisce, due volte, tre, chiude le dita di Merlin nelle sue e i grilli cantano più forte. Poi alza le loro mani congiunte, goffamente appoggia le labbra sul dorso di quella di Merlin. “Insieme,” promette.

Due esistenze intrecciate per sempre, anche se soltanto nella memoria del mondo; se Merlin ne è convinto, è vero.

La sua bocca si apre per Arthur in un sorriso adorante, un fiore della notte pallido e fragile. È stremato, lo stelo si è piegato sotto il peso di oscurità indicibili, ma non si spezza.

Dal lago s'innalzano le lucciole; portano con loro profumo di menta e di grano battuto, profumo di buono, di casa. Disegnano cerchi di luce intorno a Merlin, e Arthur lo sente già meno presente, più leggero tra le sua braccia. Allora gli scosta i capelli dalla fronte, prende il suo viso a coppa tra le mani, _sono qui, proprio qui al tuo fianco_.

Merlin circonda il suo polso con le dita gelide, preme sulla sua pelle, piano, piano... più piano ancora... più piano... fino a che...

Gli occhi dell'uno negli occhi dell'altro fino alla fine, tra la guida delle lucciole e il _cri cri_ ; occhi negli occhi fino alla prossima volta. Fino a che non arriverà il futuro.

 

 

 

 

~


End file.
